Krystal
Krystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru?) is the sole survivor of her doomed home planet, Cerinia. She makes her first appearance in the series in Star Fox Adventures, where in search of answers to her planet's destruction, and the death of her parents, she comes across a distress signal from the planet Sauria. After being rescued by Fox, he allows Krystal to become a full-time member of the Star Fox team, but she soon leaves, heartbroken, as Fox fears for her safety. Various paths and endings are available in Star Fox Command; some show Krystal returning to the team and to Fox himself, settling down together raising their son Marcus. Others show her defecting to Star Wolf or the Cornerian Army, or even abandoning Lylat altogether due to public ridicule and adopting a new identity under the name Kursed, changing so drastically that Fox fails to recognize her when the two cross paths on a planet named Kew two years later. Krystal was originally designed to be a main character of Dinosaur Planet, before Nintendo turned the project into a Star Fox title. Her original design was that of a 16-year-old orphaned feline, who was raised by a wizard named Randorn. When Fox became the main character of Adventures, Krystal was redesigned into her present form as a 19-year-old orphaned vixen, and her role in the game became less central. In the English version of the series, Krystal has a British accent and is voiced by Estelle Ellis in Adventures, and Alésia Glidewell in Assault and Brawl. In Japanese, she is voiced by Aya Hara. Krystal's personality is described as being a strong and soft hearted woman. She is also known as being too stubborn for her own good shown in Star Fox Command. Krystal shows interest in Fox the moment her eyes stared into his, knowing that Fox has become infatuated with her. Krystal attempts many times to comfort or flirt with Fox, expressing her affections towards him. In Star Fox Command Lucy confronts Fox during one of their briefings asking him multiple questions about his relationship with Krystal. Fox admits to all of the questions and even clearly agreeing that they loved each other. While many fans speculate that Krystal and Panther have interest in each other that is only but a rumor, due to Krystal and several other characters clearly pointing out that Krystal is only using Panther and dislikes Star Wolf but is only accompany them to follow in Fox's shadow. Krystal has gain much popularity over the years and also some negative. People believed that her appearance in the Star Fox series was what made Star Fox's ratings decline, while Krystal is better suited of being the emotional support for Fox. Krystal's strongest point of her popularity is because of her blue fur uncommon with foxes and also being apart of the Furry fandom. Many fans were disappointed that Krystal did not become a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Only left to being a trophy, three stickers showing her in each of the Star Fox games she was present in, and also a being apart of the Star Fox Smash Taunt on the Lylat Cruise. On Masahiro Sakurai's poll for requested characters on Brawl, Krystal received many more votes than most requested characters, even more than Wolf O'Donnell before he was revealed to the public as an official playable character. Fans can only hope to see if Krystal will become a playable character in the future of the Smash Bros. series. But unknown due to Krystal's popularity being much less in Japan, the source of Nintendo's projects, while her popularity is much greater in America. Krystal Video Member's opinions on Krystal *Resurgence finds Krystal very alluring and is one of his fav female furries of all time. He also wished that she was in Brawl over Wolf O'Donnell. *Kiske likes Krystal A LOT. He prefers her over all Nintendo females, except possibly Peach and Rosalina. *Sonic thinks Krystal is alright, but actually likes Wolf more than her. *Kirbyfan66 thinks Krystal is overrated and she would be Wolf in Brawl if she got in, with a different voice. *Bazzoka thinks Kirbyfan is horribly mistaken and thinks Krystal would be perhaps the only character in the series, if playable in a SSB game, to not have an identical moveset due to her staff that could be the main basis around her moves rather then using her own hands and feet. *Spike Ambrose thinks that Krystal is one of the best female video-game characters of all time, and that she's hot. *Lavama thinks Krystal is not much of a good characted in his opinion. He thought of her as the Chich in Distress in most Star Fox games she was in. Trivia * Krystal has telepathic powers. Category:Characters